United States Patent Publication 20080127065 (Bryant), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that “[c]ertain exemplary embodiments comprise a system. The system can comprise a user interface renderer, which can be adapted to render a plurality of distinct user interfaces. Each user interface from the plurality of distinct user interfaces can be adapted to configure a corresponding software application from a plurality of software applications associated with operating a programmable logic controller (PLC).” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,001 (Sexton), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that a “method is provided for configuring a smart module which is coupled to a programmable logic controller. The controller includes an initial configuration file which specifies an initial configuration for the smart module. After power up and initialization of the controller, the initial configuration file is transmitted from the controller to the smart module. The initial configuration file is now designated a current configuration file and the smart module assumes the configuration specified by the current configuration file. In accordance with the method of the invention, module specific information which is stored in the module is then displayed to aid a user in configuring the module. The user can then modify the current configuration file in response to the module specific information which was displayed. This method significantly simplifies the process of configuring smart modules for the user.” See Abstract.